


Elf

by Kadorienne



Category: Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, Inappropriate Elf Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne





	Elf

"She's _jigging."_ Touga sounded as if he were in shock.

"And baking cookies." Miki was evidently worried that he would be forced to eat some of them.

"I'll save her! Don't worry, Nanami-sama!"

With these brave words, Tsuwabuki launched himself at his idol. Though he was only nine, he had the strength and fighting skill of a very large and highly trained grown man, and routinely beat up boys twice his size in groups of three.

After a brief struggle, of which all that could be seen was a cloud of dust, said dust settled, revealing a tousled Nanami sitting on the ground, barefoot. Tsuwabuki's clothes were tattered, but he triumphantly waved aloft a pair of curly-toed boots. "I got them off her! I saved her!" he declared, as Utena and Anthy wandered in.

"Oh, my boots! I was wondering where they got to!" Anthy said, smiling in her creepily serene way.

"YOUR boots?" Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Why, yes. I ordered them for Nanami, my pet elf."

Utena sighed. "Anthy, you really need to stop naming your pets after your classmates."


End file.
